


Relief

by mhunter10



Series: Geek! Mickey [12]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, Caretaking, Comfort, Dancer Ian Gallagher, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Frottage, Geek Mickey Milkovich, Kissing, M/M, Sexual Content, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 13:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: Mickey realizes what Ian means to him.





	Relief

"Open your mouth," Ian says in a deep slow voice close to Mickey.

Mickey immediately does what he’s told, letting his lips part and his mouth fall open willingly for what Ian has. He’s in his lap, his weight pressing down on Mickey so his ass is right on his dick, wearing nothing but Mickey’s boxers which look absolutely gorgeous on him.

Ian leans in more, the heat of his body almost fogging up Mickey’s glasses. "Wider," he instructs, unconsciously moving his hips and shifting on Mickey’s groin.

Mickey obeys again, widening his mouth as Ian brings his hand closer. He can’t help but inhale sharply at the way Ian is situated on top of him, grabbing onto his sides like all the times in the club when Ian graces him with his last dance of the night. He wants to kiss him so bad, touch him all over because he can’t get enough. He feels like a junkie he sees on tv shows, but Ian is better than any drug in the world.

Ian hums his approval, letting the spoon of cold medicine enter Mickey’s mouth. "Swallow it all, baby. That's it. Good."

Mickey can ignore the awful taste with Ian’s eyes on him and his words. And even though he still feels terrible, Ian makes him feel better in more ways than how he's been stepping up lately. Ever since Mickey had come home early from work with the beginning signs, Ian had instantly dropped everything to be with him, despite Mickey’s protests about getting him sick. He would hate if his germs and immune system caused Ian any sort of pain or discomfort. He got over it quickly the more Ian doted on him.

Mickey loves how much Ian loves him. Some days he doesn't understand it and wants to hide from it, turn away because it can't possibly be for him, but Ian changes his mind every time. And he loves having Ian’s attention just as much as he loves giving all of his to Ian. Ian has come to his job to kiss a papercut. He picks him up every time he manages to trip over his own feet. He hands him his inhaler after sex sometimes. Mickey can’t fathom anyone doing such small things just for him, but Ian does them.

"W-wish it was your cum," Mickey says to the space between them, his face going hot with his lewd confession. He can’t control his mouth around Ian, not even since the beginning.

Ian makes a noise in his throat between a laugh and a moan. "Protein is good for you, but I don't think it can cure the common cold." He stretches back behind him to put the spoon on the coffee table; his movements always like a fluid dance move. His eyes stay on Mickey’s as he watches him.

Mickey bites his lip and fixes his glasses. He knows Ian is correct. Of course it hasn't been proven that bodily fluids can be used as a cure-all. But the taste of Ian is better than any liquid artificial cherry. "I don't care."

Ian wraps his arm around Mickey’s neck, pushing into him with his hips and chest. Mickey can feel his dick resting half hard on his stomach and his fingers are naturally drawn there. Ian’s fingers find their way into his hair and he cants his hips up. "Oh yeah? You want me to fill your mouth, Mickey?"

Mickey nods fast, his heart rate picking up speed under Ian’s probing hand in his shirt. He swallows, still tasting what he doesn't want. Ian’s smell is intoxicating even through his stuffy nose. He inhales deeply like it could tame an asthma attack. "Maybe put it in an orange...for the vitamin C," he jokes, but his head fills with the images and he knows he would still eat it.

"Help the medicine go down, mmh?" There's a teasing grin on Ian’s lips at his reference to one of Mickey’s favorite childhood movies. The easy way he doesn't miss a beat when they talk like this isn't lost on Mickey. Ian grips Mickey’s hair tighter and moves his head to get to his neck. He sucks and licks there, rolling his hips in that calculated way that always gets Mickey going without fail.

Mickey’s eyes roll and flutter. He let's out a whine in response, grabbing and squeezing handfuls of Ian’s body. He loves that Ian knows just how to make him go crazy in so little time. He can feel a wet spot forming at the front of his boxers on Ian and he wants to rip them off but keep them on him at the same time. With him sick and in bed for days, he hasn't had the energy, but now he feels like he can do anything. That's what Ian does for him.

They keep moving and rutting against each other, rubbing and rubbing til they're both panting into each other's mouths. When Mickey slips a hand between Ian’s cheeks to play with his hole, Ian’s yelp turns into a long groan as he humps Mickey through his orgasm. Mickey soon makes a mess in his pants, feeling Ian’s thighs and body tremble against him. Against his better judgement, he attacks Ian’s mouth in several wet kisses that leave them even more breathless than before.

"Do y-you have to go to work tonight?" Mickey asks, fearing their time together was coming to an end and not wanting it to be true. He hates being apart from Ian, especially when all he wants is to be near him all the time. He searches Ian’s face, ready to be disappointed and sad on top of being under the weather.

Ian shakes his head but he can see it's not enough to convince Mickey he's not leaving. "Called and let them know there was something important I had to take care of."

Ian smiles at him and winks, as he gets up to walk to the kitchen, proudly sporting the stains of their loving moment. Mickey watches him intently like he always does, relief washing over him like a soothing balm, and Ian rewards him with suggestive yet lovestruck looks. He returns with the hot tea he's made, climbing back into Mickey’s personal space where he belongs. He licks his lips and blows to cool it down before raising it to Mickey’s mouth so he can drink.

"Thank you." Mickey means for everything Ian has done for him; for taking care of him, for believing in him, trusting him, making him feel special...giving him a chance. Mickey presses their foreheads together.

Ian touches his cheek before kissing him tenderly. "Whatever you need to get better, baby."

Mickey's heart swells. "You," he admits. "You're good for me."

Mickey feels guilty when Ian comes down with something a week later, but it feels darn good when Ian tells him the same thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey remember this series?
> 
> Me neither 😳


End file.
